Hope: Chupacabra
by GraNNIeShufflez03
Summary: Takes place right after Sofia's disappearance, slightly after making it to Hershel's farm. What would happen should things have worked out differently between the main characters. If loyalties where tested in different ways, siblings reunited earlier. A new group is added to the mix to help answer one of life's many questions. Is there still hope in a world full of death?
1. Chapter 1

_**So once again the writers bug has bitten me in the arse so to speak. I've hit a writer's block on one of my stories yet again and was like hey, why not. **_

_**This story will take place right after Sofia's disappearance, before the group makes it to the farm. Some twists in the plot of what if's regarding the main characters. Original Characters have been put into place of this story to make what I'm doing work. As a heads up they will not and I repeat WILL NOT ruin already established romantic relationships within the Walking Dead Universe or pose a threat to possible ones down the road. Hint hint, wink wink.**_

_**There will be cursing and due to the nature of the story romance and racial slurs used sparingly and in context of specific characters. **_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own The Walking Dead or its respective characters. **_

"_When you arise in the morning, think of what a precious privilege it is to be alive - to breathe, to think, to enjoy, to love."__ -__**Marcus Aurelius**_

POP clatter BANG BANG BANG

POP clatter POP clatter

BANG

Those were the sounds so many had become accustomed to. Not the sound of fireworks exploding during a celebration but the physically heard vibrations of arms going off in preservation of one's life. It had almost become an everyday sound, like an alarm going off, or the sound of a car horn urging another driver to hurry up or get out of the way. But no, these sounds weren't nearly as pleasant for every second a gun went off there was the chance of drawing more creatures from hell to the scene, acting symbolic to a dinner bell being rung. Each round being fired granted seconds to a life, but it could and would be short lived with one miscalculated shot or if one believed in it, bad juju.

POP clatter

BANG BANG

POP

Two males were off in the middle of the fray using semi-automatic pistols to fall as many bitters as they could within range taking caution to aim, careful to not waste bullets over time. To them sloppiness meant death. A hunting knife was gripped in the other hand ready to split the skull of any dead walkers that got too close and didn't have the fortune of kissing a bullet. As of yet they had not used the blades. Not far off their two younger brothers stood, one with a rifle strewn over one shoulder at the ready picking off the bitters further down the line, the other busy bent over the hood of a vehicle trying to hotwire it for their escape.

"Damn it, Raf. How many of them are there?" The bigger of the two in the middle of the lot asked picking off the bitters one by one. He was of a stocky muscular build with light brown eyes and milk chocolate skin, black hair cut down to a fade although his mustache and beard had been left to grow. He wore a red flannel shirt buttoned halfway up, a light grey tank underneath with dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Days of walking around outside in the heat and dust gave him a rumpled weathered appearance, bruises and cuts marring parts of unclothed flesh from a recent firefight with a rogue gang.

"Enough to direct a flash mob," the younger brother of the two, Raf, answered with a growl taking out two walkers simultaneously. Had he the time for it, the older would have berated his brother for pulling a stunt like that. As it were, focus was needed and having a verbal battle between them right now was not the most ideal. They were alike in appearance minus the smaller build on the younger brother and lack of facial hair having, even now, kept to his vigorous training in the military. Clad in a black dirt covered tank Raf wore his tan fatigue pants and black boots feeling more comfortable in those right now than any jeans and a t-shirt could, his dog tags resting comfortably on his chest flashing in the afternoon sun while his extra side arm sat at the ready on his thigh holster.

"Mikey?"

"Give me a second!" The youngest of the group yelled back moving to the driver's side bending down underneath the dash. By far the smallest in size and muscle mass, Mikey was the tallest of the four, by a few inches, his dark brown hair cornrowed back and kept in a bun, wide hazel eyes scanning the wires for the one he so desperately needed. He, like the oldest wore dark blue jeans, and a flannel, this one purple in color with a black V-neck t-shirt underneath and black hi-tops. His gun sat right in reach on the driver's seat, just in case his brothers needed back up.

Rolling his sleeve as far as it would go up on meaty arms, the oldest took aim at one walker coming up behind a tree in the near distance hesitating for only a second on hearing his name called at a distance.

"Leo, watch your six!" The rifle wielding male screamed before emptying another round into the skull of a bitter closing in on the jeep. Aiming for the one just out of his older brother's eyesight he took a calming breath before pulling the trigger watching with a growing detachment as it crumpled to the ground rotten brain matter blasted out from its decomposed skull.

Whirling around Leo caught the tail end of the bitter hitting the concrete sending his thanks quickly before resuming his killing. "Thanks Donnie."

The male in question was built just like Raf, his hair a noticeable reddish brown tied back into a puff wearing a grey newsboy cap. His darker almost black eyes were cut at a sharper angle. He wore a white long sleeved graphic shirt reading 'Your Ignorance Is Their Power,' with holy kneed blue jeans and black sneakers. Large patches of blood stood out against the dingy browning fabric at his right bicep and left side, holes the size of bullets at the center of each patch. No doubt these things were following the scent of his blood. Damn walking sharks.

Chancing a glance behind him Donnie could tell the youngest was having a harder time hot wiring the old rusted vehicle, a pensive look plastered on a normally carefree smiling face. Sadly it was the best one on the small run down lot they had scouted out, the only mode of transportation without a tire missing or something else important like an intact window or roof.

He had pointed out earlier to his siblings that it was around a 1990 modeled Jeep Cherokee, hopefully stable and still running. If anything they could use it as a battering ram, the vehicle looking like it withstood enough damage and the body was sturdy, metal. Couldn't get any better than that, although, a military issued hummer would be nice right about now. Beggars couldn't be choosers.

BANG BANG BANG

POP

BANG

Slowly tiring from the seemingly nonstop assault on the dead come to life Donnie bit through the pain in his arm and side to continue aiding his brothers. Gradually everything was becoming too hot, the only thing stopping him from sitting down in the hopefully cooler car, the threat of not waking up again to see let alone help his family. Once the car was up and running and everyone was safely in, then he could relax. Till then it was shoot till you could no more.

Hearing the not so distant growling of their Cane Corso, Donnie was seconds from whipping around to see what had her so riled up, minus the obvious before a shout from his little brother gained his attention. "BOUT DAMN TIME!" Slipping from underneath the driver's side seat the hazel eyed male quickly took aim at the bitter strolling up from the side of the building long before their dog had a chance of attacking picking it off with a clean shot from his revolver. "Good girl Maui," he praised the canine before ushering her into the car with much resistance from the dog. "Guys, we out!"

Hearing the three wonderful words Leo took aim at a few more bitters making sure his younger brothers got safely into the car before racing to the driver's seat shutting the door. Taking a quick glancing count to make sure everyone was truly tucked in safely Leo hit the gas and peeled off down the road making sure to hit some walkers on the way out. They had escaped yet another day with their lives. If only tomorrow could hold just as fruitful with the thought of finding safety and food heavy on their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This story will take place right after Sofia's disappearance, before the group makes it to the farm. Some twists in the plot of what if's regarding the main characters. Original Characters have been put into place of this story to make what I'm doing work. As a heads up they will not and I repeat WILL NOT ruin already established romantic relationships within the Walking Dead Universe or pose a threat to possible ones down the road. Hint hint, wink wink. _**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own The Walking Dead or its respective characters. _**

_"So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us." _  
_― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Ring_

_Chapter 2_

Looking around the vehicles for what felt like the hundredth time that day Shane tipped up his hat wiping his brow before replacing the cap back low over his eyes. It was times like these that made him wonder if listening to Rick, best friend or not, was truly worth it. Yes the woman, Carol bless her sweet soul, had lost her child and as a group they should do everything they could to find her. What if it had been Carl instead? Shaking his head at the thought Shane moved on to the next car calling Sofia's name seconds after Andrea had. Too much had gone wrong that day and afterwards the brown eyed male wondering if Carl would have been shot had they not just cut the loss and kept moving. He surely wouldn't have the need to go to the FEMA aid station and Otis would probably still be alive because that little trip would not have been deemed necessary.

Broken out of his thoughts by a call from Andrea both he and Carol looked over to see the dirty blonde standing in front of a black Jeep parked haphazardly off the road compared to the others. If memory served the deputy sheriff right it had not been there the days before when they had searched the highway and waited oh so patiently in silent hope the little girl would come just up the ridge from where she had ran.

With a small hobble still in his gait he made his way over to Andrea just about the same time as Carol wondering just what had gotten the woman in such a tizzy, minus the obvious. Looking into the car Shane's eyes grew wide. Oh. The back had been loaded with guns of just about every caliber he could think of many of whom suspiciously enough where military standard issue.

"Well isn't this something," he whistled raising his eye brows at the grey eyed female who gave a wry smile in return. This was still no cause for celebration as it left no closure on where Sofia could be. This however, would buy time, enough for them to make it to someplace further should the good farmer decide to really kick them off the farm. Shane would do everything in his power to make sure that didn't happen. If Rick was dead set on saving this little girl then they would have someplace safe to do it. Especially if it were in Carl and Lori's best interests.

"It's definitely a small blessing in disguise," Andrea said before glancing at Carol noticing the woman's crestfallen look. Taking the few steps towards the older woman Andrea put her arms around her in a soothing embrace feeling the physical tension wracking Carol's frame. "We'll find her Carol."

It took the grey haired woman a moment to respond back, her hand squeezing the one Andrea had on her left shoulder. "I pray so."

"In the meantime," Shane cut in steering the conversation away to other matters at hand. Nobody would just up and leave this many guns in a vehicle, no sign of a struggle, just nothing. About to voice his concerns Shane's heart jumped at the familiar clicking sound of a gun safety being unlocked his hand itching to grab for his own firearm hanging down just around his neck. His hand hadn't gotten too far towards his shot gun before the stranger spoke effectively stopping the cop in his tracks, sweat slowly beginning to collect on his brow.

"I wouldn't do that ifn I was you, sir." Relaxing ever so slightly due to the youthful yet strained voice that struck his senses Shane, in a placating manner, raised his hands into the air slowly turning around to face the male who had his gun trained right at the center of his chest. "Ima need y'all to step away from my Jeep. Nice and slow."

Hands still in the air Shane quickly glanced between Andrea and Carol noting the slightly pensive and fearful expressions of the two before stepping up towards the armed male making sure all attention was focused on him. Quietly studying the male Shane took in everything he could to possibly help them out of this situation. While one hand was gripped tightly around the double action revolver the younger male held in his left hand the right was clasped around a gas can no doubt filled with pilfered gas from the many cars surrounding them. A backpack slung over one shoulder the male's clothes were by far dirtier than his had been whilst on the road Shane vaguely wondering just what the kid had gotten into, blood staining his shirt and hands. And the other thing, the rather large grey dog standing just at his left hip, brown eyes set into a narrowed gaze at the deputy sheriff, hackles raised.

Had Andrea and Carol not been with him Shane was sure that he could handle the situation slightly more to his liking, mind quickly flashing back to Otis before he got the picture out of his head. Taking a few slow calming breaths Shane gave a tentative glance around the area looking for other people the male could have been with and possible walkers shifting his cap a bit further up to get a better view of his surroundings.

"We didn't mean any harm by it," Shane spoke in an authoritative voice, switching back into his combative training, something that was not missed by the gunman as he gave a marginal twitch. "Just looking for a little girl. She got lost from our group a while back and-"

"You ain't gonna find no little girl in there I can guarantee you that," the male cut Shane off, his voice laced with slight annoyance. Adjusting the gun a bit more the young male took two steps to the side before flicking obsidian eyes around no doubt looking for walkers as well. "Don't move," he shot off as an afterthought his gun still steadily trained on Shane's chest.

Remaining silent Andrea wanted nothing more than to rip into the kid. There was no reason for him to have that gun pointed at them especially after hearing exactly why they were out there. Glaring at Shane this was just another notch on her belt lines of why she should have been able to carry as well. They could have easily been able to get out of the situation, even without the guns in the Jeep, if she had been carrying as well.

"Listen," she spoke up taking a step forward. Ignoring the warning look from Shane and the look of worry from Carol, Andrea took another step watching carefully how the young male shifted his stance, gun trained now between her and Shane. The dog's hackles raised further, a low growl emanating from the canines' throat. "Maybe if you put that gun down-"

"That's about as likely to happen as I am to turn into a wooden puppet and start singing show-tunes Missus. You, law man," the male said flicking his gun towards Shane. "…Your gun. If you would be so kind as to place it on the ground."

"So," Shane spoke doing just as asked his gaze never once leaving the male's. He had to be at least in his twenties, early at best. Sure he could have found some way to take him down with or without his firearm there was the matter of the ladies and a bag of fur staring daggers into his very soul. Charming. "You can tell I'm an officer."

"I'm black not stupid. On your hat officer obvious," the male said tapping his own with the muzzle of his gun. "Or did you conveniently forget you was wearing it? No matter."

Putting his hands back in the air Shane shared a quick glance with Andrea giving her a small shake of the head figuring the look she was giving him. It wouldn't play right to do or say anything stupid. "Now what? You gonna shoot us?" His little, hey I'm a cop so listen to me routine must have died the minute people started coming back from the dead.

Huffing, the male whistled gaining the attention of his dog before lightly kicking the gas can. "And waste bullets? Unlike some people I don't much like shooting less I need to." The canine by then had picked up the gas can making its way over to the car taking the long route around some of the parked vehicles to the open side window. Getting onto their hind legs, the dog proceeded to expertly place the gas can into the car watching it fall to the floor before trotting back to their owner's side.

"Is that how you got hurt?" Carol asked stepping from behind Shane her eye's kind despite the situation they were in. "It wasn't a walker was it?"

Obsidian eyes flicked over to the grey haired woman whom had spoken for the first time. "A what?"

Sighing inwardly at the conversation Shane spoke up wondering just what this was all about now. "Walker. It's what we call those things."

Nodding his head in understanding the male once again flicked his eyes around before motioning with his gun for the group to move yet further away from the Jeep making sure to keep them within his line of sight. "No." At a safe distance to pick up the shotgun the male pocketed his own not having to worry too much about them trying anything funny less they wanted to wrestle first with a 150lbs dog checking over the weapon with practiced ease.

"Officer obvious helping find lost children still in this time. Another sign chivalry ain't as dead as some people claim."

"My daughter." That got the males attention as his head snapped up and over to Carol, his facial expression growing soft at the admittance. Seeing the change in the young man's demeanor Carol thought it best to continue hoping to at least get some form of help if the male could provide any. "She was separated from us around here days ago when a hoard of walkers came through." Stepping forward once again Carol wrung her hands together, the edges of her mouth pulled down into a frown looking very much like a weary mother in desperate need to find her child.

"Don't have a child myself ma'am," the obsidian eyed male spoke, his voice lowered, more subdued as he began emptying the shotgun. "But I do know what it's like to lose someone." Pocketing the rounds he tossed the now empty gun to Shane before leaning on the hood of the car, his arms subconsciously going over his ribs covering the largest blood patch on his shirt. "The peoples that I'm traveling with should be back soon. You can ask them if they've seen your daughter. For the mean time check into the Jeep. If it takes longer there could be a walker or two nearby and I'd rather not have to shoot anything at this time. Not much for dinner bells."

"Thank you…" Carol trailed off realizing for the first time she did not know the kid's name having not been in the right situation in the beginning to trade.

"Donnie," the male supplied after a moment seemingly debating with himself.

"Carol. Any little bit helps. Thank you."

Nodding his head Donnie opened the Jeep door stepping a few breaths away as Carol and Andrea made their way inside the Jeep, the latter none too happy of being treated like a damsel. Shane on the other hand opted to stand just out of the Jeep having already noted the keys were missing. Fingering his emptied shotgun Shane watched as Donnie absentmindedly scratched his dog behind the ears body turned slightly away from him.

There were extra rounds in his pocket of which Shane was sure the kid knew about noting Donnie's left hand just at his waistband. The kid wasn't stupid that's for sure. He would just have to be smarter. In the meantime there was nothing else to do but wait and hope that these people Donnie knew had some information on Sofia or it was going to be a long night.

End Chapter

**Next Chapter. Rick. Daryl.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_This story will take place right after Sofia's disappearance, before the group makes it to the farm. Some twists in the plot of what if's regarding the main characters. Original Characters have been put into place of this story to make what I'm doing work. As a heads up they will not and I repeat WILL NOT ruin already established romantic relationships within the Walking Dead Universe or pose a threat to possible ones down the road. Hint hint, wink wink. _**

**_Disclaimer- I do not own The Walking Dead or its respective characters._**

_"Hold fast to dreams,_  
_For if dreams die_  
_Life is a broken-winged bird,_  
_That cannot fly." _  
_― Langston Hughes_

"Woah, woah, woah. Down."

Three bodies hit the ground with almost silent thuds as quick as a flash behind the nearest bush. With the times they were in now it was either move fast and live or move slow and die. Vaguely the oldest thought of words his second youngest brother would say should he have read his thoughts, let alone been there in the moment. 'Darwinism ain't got nothin' on these shits.'

Bringing his attention back onto why he was in the dirt in the first place Leo looked through the bushes unable to see a thing. "What?" Leo hissed the male to his immediate left, Raf, who was steadily scoping down the long hill before them. He could barely see past the branches of the bushes, what could 'Hawkeye' over here possibly see?

"Three o'clock, one figure bout 200 paces downhill."

Taking a quick look in the direction Raf had given, Leo spotted the figure with ease just within the clear patch of non-shrubbery. White male, brunette, about 5'9, 5'10, around 180-190. Realizing that this was being said out loud Leo turned to the middle child giving him an incredulous look. "Really?"

"Can't help it," the male spoke not at all deterred in his analysis of the male. The way he walked spoke of a hunter's gate, crossbow at the ready much like an officer of the law would do with their gun heading into a possible hairy situation. The continuous motion of checking his six every few seconds. "He the only one?"

"Won't know for sure and personally I don't wanna know," Leo spoke hand hovering over his rifle. "Remember what happened last time."

Glaring at his older brother Raf rolled his eyes before growling out, "I ain't bout to ask him out for tea."

"You think we should?" Mikey asked nodding his head to the lone figure moving, leaving the rest of his question in the air to hang for his brothers to finish. It didn't take long as Leo answered with a shake of his head.

"Naw," he voiced. "For all we know he with them."

Shaking his head Raf spoke up. "Don't much act like it. When was the last time you remember them wanderin' 'lone?" Raf asked brows raised at the eldest dipping a little deeper down behind the bush. Checking both guns he placed both back in their respective places vaguely feeling that if anyone had come up on them they would look ridiculous. Three grown men hiding behind a bush. Oh how times have changed.

"We don't know nothin' 'bout him or his people," Leo spoke up again his eyes trained on the horizon.

"If he's got any."

"They always got people," Raf said waving his gun around loosely. "He look like he ona mission."

"If it's alright, y'all head back to Donnie," Mikey spoke cutting off both brothers. "I'ma follow him. Might be headed someplace close 'nough to get some supplies. And maybe I'll find some more food on the way for Maui." Gaining a look from Raf the youngest just shrugged his shoulders before speaking. "No sense in her trynna eat us when she ain't even been bit."

"Good looks." Taking the firearm from his thigh Raf handed it to Mikey knowing already that the male was carrying his own Colt much like Donnie's. Personally he didn't know why both brothers wanted to use the slower to load guns, although Donnie had at least chosen one that the cylinder could be dispelled and replaced within seconds. Mikey was more of the slow load and go. 'It makes everything so dramatic,' the lieutenant remembered his melodramatic younger brother saying once after killing their first bitter.

Leo gave Mikey a look before nodding his head in agreement with Raf. "Eyes open."

"Always chief. You might wanna hurry up though. Donnie prolly bored as finuck." With a mock salute and a bow Mikey was off stalking after the male taking measures to stay within the shadows of the growing twilight not wanting to get spotted if the male decided to suddenly double back.

xXoOoXx

It had been days since they had seen Sofia, Daryl wondering would they ever find the little girl in one peace. It had happened with Rick and his wife and kid, the two apparently believing the sheriff dead and who wouldn't. With him alive though things were different. Daryl wasn't no fool, he could see the way Shane and Lori where around one another. How they looked before Rick had found them. "Ain't my place," he spoke to himself before checking over his shoulder feeling like he was being watched. Narrowing his eyes into the distance of overhead trees Daryl continued on his way through the thinning forest hoping it would lead to something promising.

Daryl had never been one to hope, for or on anything, not at least since his mother had died in the fire, nor when Merle had left him the first few dozen times. But if a man thought dead could come back to his family then shouldn't a little girl have the same right to be with her mother? Rick was a sheriff before all this happened, Merle, well…he was Merle. Toughest son of a bitch he knew. There was no way he would succumb to becoming one of those mindless biting freaks. But a little girl lost in the woods?

Trying to rid himself of the thoughts Daryl's steps picked up in pace as he came closer and closer to the edge of the forest seeing just in the middle of the clearing a rickety looking cabin. The thing looked unlived in for years, the door barely staying on the hinges. The wood looked warped and that was just the stairs leading to the short stoop like porch, curtains dirty from days, maybe months or even years of not being cleaned.

Bow at the ready Daryl took in a breath before kicking the door in not having to use as much force with the rickety state of the building. Checking from one room to the next the slight disarray the cabin was left in did little to disturb him, the creaking of old wooden floorboards underfoot the only noise within miles other than the loud thumping of his heart beat in his ears. It would be a miracle if Sofia had found this place. Maybe stayed. He would have to keep checking.

Heading back to the first room closest to the door a clunking noise just down the hall stopped Daryl right in his tracks. Doubling back he made his way into a room that once could have been a kitchen, a smaller room just at the back. Cautiously he made his way over stopping once again on hearing the rustling noise of wood against wood, the smell of an open sardine can catching his attention. He could tell immediately that it wasn't as old as it should have been, what with the dust coating just about everything in the cabin.

Dropping it back down into the waste recepticale Daryl's eyes locked onto the source of the knocking noise. A small closet door was open just on the other side of the kitchen, no doubt a pantry. Causiously with light steps Daryl moved over to the pantry, crossbow drawn up once again for good measure before whipping the door open to find a set of blankets just at the bottom of the floor in the corner.

Heart racing for different reason Daryl quickly made his way out of the cabin hoping…thinking that maybe just maybe those blankets had been put there by Sofia. That she was still in the area. "Sofia!" Met with the sound of crickets and other insects Daryl called again.

And waited.

Waited.

Nothing.

Walking around the yard drowned in greens and browns, some aged and warped with time Daryl's attention had been drawn to a single spot graced with the only color within the washed out area. A white flower. Pacing over to it, the grip on his bow relaxed just enough, Daryl stooped down to take a better look. A Cherokee rose. A small yet significant story about the flower rushed to the forefront of Daryl's mind, one of hope, which sent a slight tug to his heart. He might not have been able to give Carol what she truly wanted, what was most important to her in the whole world. But he could at least give her something to continue hoping. Just because he didn't know how to, it didn't mean a mother couldn't'.

Picking the flower Daryl gave one last look about his surroundings before heading back to the camp keeping sure to watch out for walkers and whatever else could be fumbling around the forest. His chupacabra being one thing.

It took the male about a quarter of an hour to get back to the farm not realizing how far he had actually covered in the span of time that he had gone. Sure it would have taken less time there were a few straggling walkers that had to be taken care of on the way back, none close to the farm to be anything of worry.

The first person he had seen on coming back was Dale, working with T-Dog on the Winnebago. No clue what was wrong with it this time he wasn't inclined to ask instead making his way straight for the house. The last time he had seen her, Carol was in the kitchen talking with Hershel's daughters about…whatever females tended to talk about when they got together, really he wasn't paying much attention.

Strolling up to the porch Daryl was soon starting to realize just how quietly he naturally walked, or how bad people were at paying attention to their surroundings as Glenn continued to strum away on the guitar. Waiting patiently, for Daryl two seconds, for the younger male's attention he gave up breaking Glenn out of his concentration and ultimately startling the boy.

"You seen Carol around?"

Catching his breath, Glenn answered Daryl's question finding it weird for the normally quiet and aloof male to be actively seeking someone out. Then again he had just been out for almost the whole part of a day trying to find the woman's daughter. Of course he'd want to talk to her. "Last I checked they're still probably on the highway making their rounds for Sofia. Me and Maggie were about to drive over in a few and-"

"Tell Rick I'm going to go get em." Daryl's gruff voice cut through the Asian males speech effectively shutting him up. Waiting on an affirmative answer from the younger male Daryl walked off the porch in the direction of his bike to get his bike stopping on hearing his name being called out.

When the ex-football played had made it over to them not even Daryl knew as he whipped the surprised expression quickly from his face.

"I'll come with you" T-Dog spoke up whilst motioning to one of the four wheeled modes of transportation. As much as he liked Daryl, by far less of a jerk than his older brother, there was no way he was riding on a motor cycle hugged up against another male, especially at his size. Besides, after having come up empty on finding any leads on Sofia, T-Dog felt is within himself to be there for Carol right now as much as the others.

Giving the other male an appraising look it was a split second later that Daryl spoke. "Long as that arm of yours ain't gonna slow you down."

"Had worse on the field." T-Dog shot back with a crocked smile before flexing his injured arm. "'Sides, it's only driving. See any of them Walkers can just run 'em over."

The corner of Daryl's mouth twitched into an almost smirk before he shrugged making his way over to the Dodge Ram and getting into the passenger side. He sure wouldn't stop someone from doing something they wanted to do. Even if it was stupid. Seconds later T-Dog got into the driver's side, put the key into the ignition, started the pick-up, and drove off.

**End Chapter**

**So no Rick this chapter. Promise he'll be in the next. Promise.**


End file.
